


Touched

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal post-series. Now there's time to heal, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

They’ve been on the run for weeks now, going from place to place.  
Now they are in a place where they can rest, and recover from their wounds.  
Will’s face is starting to heal, but it’ll never be the same.  
Hannibal’s stomach is inelegantly stitched together, but the scar won’t be so bad.  
Now’s the time to stop and think.  
And feel.

*  
Neither of them have been up for anything but survival for so long, no thoughts for anything else.  
Will’ s had time to regret his decision to take the plunge, but so far it feels right.  
Hannibal has been sleeping next to him, and that feels good.  
The warmth of another body next to him is almost enough to drown out his bad dreams.  
He has no regrets about killing Dolarhyde, but his other kills haunt him.  
Hannibal encourages him to talk about them, and then touches his shoulder lightly.

*  
Will realizes he’s starting to heal enough to wake up with a hard on he can’t get to go down.  
His partner stirs and smiles at him like a Cheshire cat.  
“Um,” he says. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” says Hannibal. “It’ s a natural reaction to the physical proximity of a person dear to you.”  
“Yes you are dear to me,” says Will.  
“I can help you with your problem,” says Hannibal and winks.  
“You don’t have to..”  
“Oh but I do..” he replies and reaches for Will’s erection.  
His strong hand is bliss around the straining length.  
“Yes,” says Will and moans into his partner’s ear.  
The strokes grow more and more frantic and he clutches at his lover’s arms, hard enough to draw blood.  
Hannibal doesn’t flinch, merely continues his task.  
Will sighs and comes all over Hannibal’s hand.  
“Feeling better?” he asks.  
“Yes, Shall I help you out?”  
“Later,” says Hannibal and leans in for a kiss.  
Curiously it’s their first.  
Will’s lips part, and he sighs.  
They been intimate in so many ways, this is only a natural step to take.  
*  
They have crossed a line, and now there’s no going back.  
Will is no longer who he was, but that’s okay.  
He hasn’t had a relationship like this before, and there’s no precedent for how to act.  
He’s out in the wild, and it’s good.  
*  
Their first time happens after a dinner with new friends, after a messy make out session in the host’s bathroom.  
Will winds up walking awkwardly while Hannibal looks strangely composed and happy.  
Back at their new residence, Will asks his lover to claim and posses him at last.  
His lover agrees without needing much in the way of persuasion.  
*  
Hannibal moves over and inside him, and the sensation is exquisite.  
He’s been deprived for so long and it feels so good to be cherished and possessed.  
He finally belongs to someone, and has someone who is uniquely his.  
The hard cock pumping inside him reaches all the places he thought were dead.  
He cries out and comes undone completely.  
He feels Hannibal’s release like it is his own.  
They lie together for a long while, and then drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
